Firion/Record Keeper
Firion is a playable character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper who could initially be recruited during the Special Event Forbidden Treasure as the First Time Reward for completing the Normal stage of the event's fourth phase. He was also available via Seer of Destiny as well as Thorns of the Rose, where in each event he was the First Time Reward for completing Semitt Falls Cavern on its primary track. Firion's story role is Rebel Soldier and his combat role is Physical Attack. His dominant ability schools are Knight and Samurai, with elemental focus on holy, fire and ice. Given the right equipment, Firion can act as a tank with heavy armor and a Sentinel source like Divine Cross, and even nullify a boss's physical attacks where applicable with a Retaliate source like Warring Frost. While his Legend Sphere stat boosts are sub-par compared to other characters, they grant him access to extra Support and Spellblade abilities, making him a useful jack of all trades. Stats Record Spheres Abilities Firion can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 1, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 3, Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5, Samurai abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Sharpshooter abilities up to rarity rank 6. His default Soul Break is Rope Knife which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals ranged damage to one target at a multiplier of 1.5x a conventional attack. The axe Demon Axe (II) allows Firion to use Wild Rose Vow which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals five successive physical attacks to one target. Each hit has a multiplier of 1.02x, totalling 5.1x. The sword Masamune (II) allows Firion to use Lord of Arms which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals five successive ranged physical attacks to one target and blinds them so long as they are not immune to being blinded. Each hit has a multiplier of 1.56x, totalling 7.8x. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The helmet Diamond Helm (II) allows Firion to use Shining Blade which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals six successive ranged physical attacks to one target and endows the user with holy power. Each hit has a multiplier of 0.85x, totalling 5.1x. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The sword Sun Blade (II) allows Firion to use Weaponsmaster which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals four instant ranged physical holy and non-elemental attacks to all targets and grant Magic Blink to the party which enables each ally to avoid one magic attack, being effective against most spells. Furthermore, it grants Haste and Burst Mode to the user. The burst commands he gets access to are Chain Strike, an ability that deals one to eight holy and non-elemental ranged attacks to one target, increasing the number of hits each time it is used, with a multiplier of 0.52x per hit, and Chain Launch, four holy and non-elemental attacks to one target and remove the delay from his next action. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The sword Ragnarok (II) allows Firion to use Rose of Rebellion (called Blade of the Rose VIII when used as flavour text mimicking the style in Final Fantasy II), an Overstrike Soul Break in which Firion leaps into the air and summons different types of Final Fantasy II weapons which home in on the target while simultaneously diving in with the Blood Sword to deal massive holy and non-elemental damage to one target. It has a inital multiplier of 11.25x, but upon successfully attacking 9 and 22 times in the current battle, the multiplier increases to 12.5x and 13.75x respectively, making it potentially one of the best Overstrikes in the game and very useful in Torment dungeons. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The first two Firion's Memory Crystals were first issued during Seer of Destiny. Breaking Firion's first level cap will grant him the Record Materia "Hold the Line", which increases his ATK stat as his HP decreases. Breaking his second level cap offers a chance to obtain "Rebel's Might", which allows the wielder to begin battle in Regen status while also boosting ATK and DEF. Breaking his third level cap and raising him to Level 99 unlocks "Weapons Master", which increases attack by 13% unconditionally. Equipment Firion can use the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas, axes, hammers, spears, fists, rods, staves, bows, and thrown weapons. The axe Demon Axe (II) allows Firion to use Wild Rose Vow. The swords Masamune (II), Sun Blade (II) and Masamune (II) allows Firion to use Lord of Arms, Weaponmaster and Rose of Rebellion respectively. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, armor, and bracers. The helmet Diamond Helm (II) allows Firion to use Shining Blade. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFRK Seer of Destiny JP.png|Japanese event banner for Seer of Destiny. FFRK Seer of Destiny Event.png|Global event banner for Seer of Destiny. FFRK Thorns of the Rose JP.png|Japanese event banner for Thorns of the Rose. FFRK Thorns of the Rose Event.png|Global event banner for Thorns of the Rose. FFRK Firion sprites.png|Set of Firion's sprites. FFRK Firion FFII.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Firion MC.png|Firion's Memory Crystal. FFRK Firion MCII.png|Firion's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Firion MCIII.png|Firion's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Chain Strike Icon.png|Icon for Chain Strike. FFRK Chain Launch Icon.png|Icon for Chain Launch. FFRK Chain Strike.png|Chain Strike. FFRK Chain Launch.png|Chain Launch. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper